


Офион

by Jiminy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Тони оказался далеко за границей точки невозврата.





	Офион

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ophion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428354) by Nakimochiku. 



> Офион (древнегреческая мифология) — Великий Змей, Король Гигантов, по некоторым мифам — первый владыка Олимпа.
> 
> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018.

Не в первый раз он просыпается на заре в теплом кольце рук Локи после чересчур долгой ночи, потраченной на выпивку. Тони ненавистно признавать, что подобное случится еще не раз, хотя он мужественно пытается держать Локи на расстоянии. Видимо, для пьяного Тони, «держать подальше» значит запускать пальцы в густые черные волосы, целовать сильнее, просить тихим молящим голосом (не имеющим ничего общего с его обычной вызывающей самоуверенностью) о большем.

Тони все еще чувствует холодную пустоту, практически ставшую синонимом ночам, проведенным с Локи. И все еще ощущает жало его поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедер, болезненность синяков на заднице, и вздыхает, ненавидя себя больше, чем способен вынести. Но эта ненависть его не остановит. Ведь, если говорить по-честному (плохая идея, коль дело касается Локи), он никогда не перестанет ненавидеть себя. Так что нет никакой разницы, Локи это или какой-то случайный партнер, имя которого через час он уже и не вспомнит.

— Вина выглядит почти так же хорошо, как и наслаждение, — доносится приглушенный подушкой, дразнящий голос Локи. Он чуть поворачивается, и Тони чувствует волну возбуждения, встречаясь взглядом с вожделеющими зелеными глазами, полными голода и ненависти. Тони признает: он слаб настолько, что позволяет Локи играться с собой. — Вероятно, ты сожалеешь – и не в первый раз, что по своей глупости позволяешь мне иметь себя как обычная шлюха.

— Заткнись. Засыпай или проваливай, — садясь, огрызается Тони, собираясь уйти. Все равно куда. Забиться в какой-нибудь угол, подальше от Локи, срывающего его личины, словно крылья мухи. Локи резко хватает его за запястье и, уложив обратно на кровать, садится сверху.

— Не обвиняй меня в своей нехватке самоконтроля, — шипит Локи, опираясь коленом между бедер Тони, из-за чего тот немного ерзает, слишком крепко вцепившись в бледные предплечья. То ли в попытке потереться о Локи, то ли отстраниться, Тони и сам не понимает. Но это не имеет никакого значения, ибо Локи придавливает его, в наказание сжимая ключицы. — Ты взываешь ко мне как одинокий ребенок, нуждающийся в теплоте. Разве я не добр, отвечая на твой зов?

Это не первый раз, когда он спит с Локи. Не первый раз, когда Тони почти счастливо вздыхает и безмолвно принимает его, обхватывая ногами вокруг талии, трахается с ним до самого полудня, лишь для того, чтобы проснуться в одиночестве в ярких лучах солнца с воспоминаниями о Локи и его запахом на коже. И этот раз не станет последним. Если быть откровенным, Тони давно уже пережил все стадии вины.


End file.
